popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Zouka no kanbase
Lyrics Japanese 千々に乱れた視界を削る光 漫ろに眩む明滅を辿り 届かぬ隔たり傾き昇る秤 罅割れ剥がれる顔を晒す鏡 眩しさに瞳が焼かれゆく 広がる己の影に沈みゆく 色めく心に永訣を 芽を吹き咲く言の葉に掩蔽を その形相をすべて削ぎ落とせ 傍らに寄り添う薄氷の微笑みに 隠した焦熱にその身を焼かれぬように いつでも笑っていよう 物言わぬ心を刳り貫きにして 荒ぶる火を納める鞘になろう Romaji Chiji ni midareta sikai wo kezuru hikari Suzuro ni kuramu meimetsu wo tadori Todokanu hedatari katamuki noboru hakari Hibiware hagareru kao wo utsusu kagami Mabushisa ni hitomi ga yakareyuku hirogaru onore no kage ni shizumiyuku Iromeku kokoro ni eiketsu wo Me wo huki saku kotonoha ni enpei wo Sono gyousou wo subete sogiotose Katawara ni yorisou usurahi no hohoemi ni Kakushita shounetsu ni sonomi wo yakarenu youni Itsudemo waratteiyou Monoiwanu kokoro wo kurinuki ni shite Araburu hi wo osameru saya ni narou English Light shedding my field of vision in pieces I follow a blinking light unexpectedly Unreachable distance, a tilting balance A mirror that exposes a chapped face My eyes are burning with glare I'm going to sink into my expanding shadow Let's say our eternal goodbye to the agitated mind Occultation the blooming words Scrape off all those faces I will always laugh so that you won't be burned by the dangerous smile and hidden passion that is around me With a silent heart, I become a scabbard to contain the raging fire Japanese (Long Version) 千々に乱れた視界を削る光 漫ろに眩む明滅を辿り 細に響む奈落の奥を覗き 静寂を探す解見えぬ道を往き 近付いては離れる掴んでは擦り抜ける眼前の虹 俄に猛る沛雨 気が付けば呑まれていた 濁流に流され仰ぐ空 この身にはあまりにも強すぎた光 眩しさに瞳が焼かれゆく 広がる己の影に沈みゆく 色めく心の衝迫を ざわめき止まぬ声の煽動を 留めることなど出来ようか 天と地を分かつ手の届かぬ隔たり 吊り合わぬ重みに傾き昇る秤 光に炙り出され晒される顔貌 青息を吐きそれでも側に居たいと願った 罅割れ剥がれ落ちゆく徒花 照らされ顧みて憐憫の相 光に刺され 伸び出づる影 背面の声 傾く秤を示し遣れ 色めく心に永訣を 芽を吹き咲く言の葉に掩蔽を その形相をすべて削ぎ落とせ 傍らに寄り添う薄氷の微笑みに 隠した焦熱にその身を焼かれぬように いつでも笑っていよう 物言わぬ心を刳り貫きにして 荒ぶる火を納める鞘になろう 光差す側に置いて留まれるのなら 望まれるように徒を千切り綵を纏い いつでも笑っていよう だから曇らないでいて 思うが儘の花弁で塗り潰してみせるから Romaji(Long Version) Chiji ni midareta sikai wo kezuru hikari Suzuro ni kuramu meimetsu wo tadori Sazare ni doyomu naraku no oku wo nozoki Sijima wo sagasu kai mienu michi wo iki Chikazuite wa hanareru tukande wa surinukeru ganzen no niji Niwaka ni takeru haiu Kigatsuke ba nomareteita Dakuryu ni nagasare aogu sora Konomi niwa amarinimo tuyosugita hikari Mabushisa ni hitomi ga yakareyuku Hirogaru onore no kage ni shizumiyuku Iromeku kokoro wo syouhaku wo Zawameki yamanu koe no sendou wo Todomeru kotonado dekiyouka Ame to tsuchi wo wakatsu te no todokanu hedatari Tsuriawanu omomi ni katamuki noboru hakari Hikari ni aburidasare sarasareru ganbou Aoiki wo tsuki soredemo soba ni itai to negatta Hibiware hagare ochiyuku adabana Terasare kaerimite renbin no sou Hikari ni sasare Nobiizuru kage Haimen no koe Katamuku hakari wo simeshiyare Iromeku kokoro ni eiketsu wo Me wo huki saku kotonoha ni enpei wo Sono gyousou wo subete sogiotose Katawara ni yorisou usurahi no hohoemi ni Kakushita shounetsu ni sonomi wo yakarenu youni Itsudemo waratteiyou Monoiwanu kokoro wo kurinuki ni shite Araburu hi wo osameru saya ni narou Hikarisasu soba ni oite todomareru nonara Nozomareruyou ni ada wo chigiri aya wo matoi Itsudemo waratteiyou Dakara kumoranaideite Omougamama no kaben de nuritsubushite miserukara English(Long Version) Light shedding my field of vision in pieces I follow a blinking light unexpectedly I peep into the little echoing abyss I look for silence and walk on a road with no answer The rainbow that you grab in front of me comes and goes A sudden violent downpour I found myself swallowed by it The sky I looked up after being washed away by the muddy stream The light was too bright for me My eyes are burning with glare I'm going to sink into my expanding shadow Can you stop the agitation of my excited emotional impulse and the buzz of my unstoppable voice? Inaccessible distance between the heavens and the earth a balance inclined by unbalanced weight a face seared and exposed to light I sighed, but I still wanted to be with you Flowers that don't bear fruit will crack and fall off I get lit up, and I look at the other person with concern and compassion Stung by the light a shadow that stretches out the voice behind Show him the balance that leans Let's say our eternal goodbye to the agitated mind Occultation the blooming words Scrape off all those faces I will always laugh so that you won't be burned by the dangerous smile and hidden passion that is around me With a silent heart, I become a scabbard to contain the raging fire If I can stay on the bright side I will give up my innocence and wear beautiful clothes as you wish I will always laugh So don't get cloudy I will fill it with the flower petals you want Trivia ・This song seems to express spark joy. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Videos